User talk:Guigolum
arrival Welcome to the wiki, have fun! Hit my talk page for help and stuff RT 21:38, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Welcome buddy. Btw, most shops should sell nightfall for a lot less now. -- 22:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::looking at the ingame store, it's still 45€ for me :'( . i think gwen was cheaper when it came out.. Guigolum 22:09, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps you should just get yourself a retail version instead of buying it from the in-game shop. -- 19:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Store has sucky prices RT 19:59, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::what's a retail version? already sold? i just need the key, and if it is already joined to an account..guigolum 10:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) do and don't on one's talk page just to know, what am i alloed to do? what should i know about this wiki(but entropy)? tell me what not to do.. help me not to make errors plx :/ need moar help cuz im nuub u c kk thx? :Basically, just have a general understanding of the policies in Category:Policy. Other than that things should come up on an individual notice, if anything at all. --Shadowcrest 22:22, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Liam says hi ( Hi ) [[User:Bored|Bored']] 19:49, 25 February 2008 (UTC) "feel free to explain me." the correct wording is feel free to explain to me.Just thought since you said correct you i would [[User:Bored|Bored']] 19:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) thx, in france we say'explain me what you think' not 'explain to me'. i think spending time on eng wiki may help me.. even if i have no more eng lesson by now..guigolum 10:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ranger build excuse me, i would need a ranger build for my girlfriend. the matter is, she wants to use a pet... and has only prophecy. may i get some advises? actually i'm not very good at making build, and that's even more true for the rangers(i prefer warrior/necro..) guigolum 10:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)